


The Next Step

by Bladequeen2000



Category: Igor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Meet the Family, Parenthood, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladequeen2000/pseuds/Bladequeen2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igor and Eva decide to take their relationship to the next level and add a new member to their rather unusual group. Takes place sometime after they get the dog. Read and review please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> (My first Igor story! I saw the movie and I liked how adorable it was! I hope you enjoy this!)

The Next Step

After weeks of strenuous planning and gathering materials for what he considered his next big project, Igor gently placed the white tarp neatly over the small body occupying the table. Eva waited and watched from across the room with an eager anticipation. They had talked about taking this kind of leap in their relationship and they both agreed; they were ready. Since then it was picking the gender, the features, the age and the right brain that would harbor the right personality they were looking for. They agreed on most of what they wanted; a girl, somewhere between six and ten, and a sweet and bubbly disposition yet full of energy.

The only hitch was what features to give her. Igor wanted her to look more like Eva, but Eva wanted her to look more like Igor, so they compromised on giving her features of both. After everything, all that was left was simply pulling the switch and bringing her to life. Their dog, Sandy (whom Eva named after the dog from her favorite musical Annie), seemed to be waiting just as eagerly as Eva from her side, his tail wagging anxiously. Scamper waited for Igor's say by the switch with Brain right next to him.

Igor turned and looked at Eva. "You ready for this?"

Eva replied with a grin and a nod and even Sandy gave an affirmative bark. Igor then turned to Scamper. "Alright, Scamper, pull the switch!"

"Oh, couldn't I pull the switch, please?" Brain begged.

"Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you tried to pull the switch?" Scamper asked, rhetorically.

"That was an accident! Just gimme a second chance, please?" Brain tried again, cutting in front of Scamper.

"That was your second chance!" Scamper retorted going around Brain and placing his paw on the switch.

"Oh, please! Please let me pull the switch!"

"No!"

Igor had face-palmed sometime during the argument. "Would you guys just pull the switch already?"

With that, Scamper pulled the switch down and the table rose up to the inner sanctum of the new Tesla tower that Igor had built to replace the lightning that almost never struck Malaria now that King Malbert's machine was permanently shut down. At first, Brain pouted at not being able to pull the switch, but was soon distracted by the bright flash that signified the new life joining them. Igor signaled Scamper to pull the switch back and the table slowly made its way back down. Everyone eagerly waited for the arrival of this newcomer, but when the table came to a stop, they only saw the white tarp, disturbed and bunched up a little. Igor approached the table, a bit confused.

Where was she? She couldn't still be in the Tesla tower, could she? That would be very bad...

"Igor?" came Eva's voice. Her tone asked the question everyone else was probably thinking: did it work? Sandy trotted over and started sniffing the tarp. Just as Igor started lifting one end of the tarp, the whole thing was suddenly lifted upwards and out of the sudden motion came a small, but sweet voice.

"BOO!" As the group jumped a little, the little voice giggled, still slightly covered by the tarp.

"There you are," Igor gave a nervous chuckle as he pulled the tarp off her head, "you had us going there for a minute."

Eva's colored eyes stared back at him through a shoulder-length curtain of his colored hair. When she pushed it behind Eva's shaped ears, he could see smaller versions of his nose and mouth on a little head shaped slightly like his. They were very lucky to find other parts that were proportional to the rest of her body. Eva had made her way over to the table next to Igor.

"Oh! Igor! She's so adorable!" She exclaimed picking her up, tarp and all, and holding her, "Just the sweetest little thing!"

"Hi! Thank you!" The little bundle greeted. Everyone gathered around Eva to get a better look.

"We have to think of a name for you." Eva said matter-of-factually, earning a grin and a nod from their little girl in the tarp, "How about Annie?"

"Annie?" Igor asked. Yet another name picked from that musical? Well, if it made Eva happy, then he was happy.

"Do you like that name?" Eva asked her, "Annie?"

"Uh-huh!" Annie replied. "Annie! I'm Annie!"

"Alright then," Igor started, "welcome home, Annie."

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I don't own Igor or the other movie characters, but I do own little Annie.)


End file.
